vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
LLENN
|-|LLENN= |-|Kohiruimaki Karen= Summary Kohiruimaki Karen is a typical japanese woman, if a fair bit taller than average. This led to her developing a height complex and therefore an aversion to interacting with others. Eventually, Karen stopped interacting with everyone but her family and close friends, preferring to seclude herself to games and music. Getting tired of the solitary lifestyle, she decided to move to Tokyo in hopes of change, and it is there that she came across an article on Virtual Reality games and how one can experience an alternative self in it. Having a go at Alfheim Online, she freaked out at how tall her avatar is and promptly got logged out due to an abnormal heart rate. Having already created a character however, a friend of hers suggested that she transfer it to another game, and after a few trials, she finally settled in Gun Gale Online for her randomly generated short avatar. It is there that she became known as "LLENN". Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Kohiruimaki Karen, "LLENN" Origin: Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online Gender: Female Age: 19 (Beginning of SAO A: GGO) Classification: Human Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Low-mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however, it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable), Enhanced Senses (Can tell the distance and direction of the enemy from the sound of their gunfire; Can listen to both audio tracks and music at the same time), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Sinon) Speed: At least Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed (Being a pure AGI type, she is known for her inhuman movement speed; Dodged a 45-caliber bullet after the HK's muzzle shone) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human '(Dragged Fukaziroh, who carries at least 38 kg of equipment, into a house, with all her strength) 'Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At most Large Building level '(Being an AGI type, she has lower defenses in exchange for speed) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range with unarmed skills, 200 meters effective range with P-chan Standard Equipment: *'P-chan: 'A pink FN P-90 with an effective range of 200 meters *An unnamed Optical gun *Trip mines *2pcs Skorpion vz. 61 SMGs *Plasma grenades that can cause great damage in a 4-meter radius *Combat Knife *Rangefinder *First aid kit *Camouflage ponchos of various colors for different situations, as well as spare Intelligence: Above Average (Is enrolled in a prestigious university in Tokyo; Can listen and understand an audio track and some music at the same time; Has used things like her own gun's magazine to throw off her opponent's attack, Memorized a 10x10 kilometer map to the point where she can sprint full-tilt without terrain problems) Weaknesses: '''Her build, while it allows her to move extremely fast, it leaves her physical strength and durability wanting. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's profile (GGO Kirito was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Art Online Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8